Lost son
by theL3monTart
Summary: Timmy comes home one day to find Cosmo and Wanda grieving over their long lost son, Danny. He makes a wish and soon the three are drifted off to Amity Park, ghost capital of the world. Will Cosmo and Wanda finally be able to meet with their son again? Read to find out! Pre-PP.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've decided to have a go at writing a Danny Phantom/Fairy Odd parents fanfic! Its my first crossover fanfic as well as my first DP and FOP fanfic, so please be nice. :) Please review at the end! It gives me the motivation to continue, and really makes me happy! :D**

**On a side note: Poof does not and will not exist in this story. (Sorry Poof fans :P) Danny's fifteen.**

**Anwyays, I do hope you enjoy it! Happy reading! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! :3**

* * *

Timmy had just arrived home from a very tiring day at school. He could still hear a ringing in his ears from Mr. Crockers's constant yelling about FAIRY GODPARENTS!, and his tooshie was still a little sore from when Francis had given him an atomic wedgie.

Timmy walked into the house and went straight up to his room, tossing his backpack onto his already messy floor and laid down on his bed.

"This was the worst day ever." He mumbled to himself. "Cosmo and Wanda were gone the entire day and no matter how many times I asked they wouldn't tell me why!" He let out a frustrated sigh and buried himself under his covers and grumbled.

Just then he heard two "poofs" soon followed by the sound of soft sniffing. Not wanting his godparents to know that he was actually in the room, Timmy remained as still and quiet as he could. Pulling down the bedcovers just enough so that he could see what was going on.

He was surprised to find Wanda leaning up against Cosmo with her head buried in his shoulder while Cosmo's arm was wrapped around her waist. Timmy couldn't get a good look at Wanda's face, but he could see her body shake every once in awhile. Cosmo's usually happy and goofy smile was replaced with a sad frown as he stared endearingly at his wife.

"Come on, Wanda. We don't want Timmy to see us sad. And I don't think **He** would want us to be sad either." Cosmo said while trying to wipe away Wanda's tears with a sock he poofed up. It was a clean one. Don't worry.

'He? Who's He?' Timmy wondered as he watched Wanda accept the sock gratefully and soak up her tears.

"You're right, Cosmo. He wouldn't be happy seeing us like this, but I can't help it. I still miss him so much. We don't even know if he's alive, Cosmo. I just wished there was some way we could see him. At least to know he's alright."

Timmy could no longer hold in the nagging feeling he had inside him. He was a mischievous and curious ten-year-old boy and he wanted to know what was up.

Timmy slowly sat upright on his bed and let the covers roll off him. "Who are you guys talking about?" Timmy asked somewhat politely, knowing that this was obviously a very touchy subject.

Cosmo and Wanda spun their heads to stare at Timmy. Their eyes widened with surprise.

"Timmy! We didn't know you were back from school! How was your day, Hun?" Wanda gave a forced smile.

"Aw come on Wanda! I heard you guys talking! Who is this **He** and why are you both so sad? I want to know what's going on!" Timmy pressed on, ignoring Wanda's question.

Wanda and Cosmo gave each other uncertain looks. Mentally discussing what they should do. Shockingly, it was Cosmo who broke the silence.

"Wanda.. Timmy's going to find out eventually anyway, and I don't see anything wrong with telling him."

Wanda let out a sigh. "You're right Cosmo." She answered, before turning to face Timmy. She and Cosmo few down and sat themselves on the bed next to Timmy who was eager to hear their reason.

"Well, you see Timmy. Today's the anniversary." Wanda spoke gently.

"Anniversary? What anniversary?" The boy asked.

"It's the anniversary of the day our son vanished." Cosmo answered with a sad frown on his face. Wanda had began tearing again and gripped onto Timmy's bed sheet.

Timmy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Wait a second.. you guys have a son?! Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Like Cosmo said, Timmy, he vanished. It's a very painful memory to us and we don't like mentioning it often."

"But what happened to him?" Timmy asked curiously. "Why did he vanish?"

This time it was Cosmo who spoke up. "About ten years ago the anti-fairies caused a lot of trouble in Fairy World. They came of nowhere and started poofing people to different parts of the planet for no reason."

Wanda placed her hand on Cosmo's before continuing where Cosmo left off. "In the end, they really weren't that big of a problem. Jordan and the fairy police were able to catch them all and put them back in jail, and the fairies that were sent to earth eventually found their way back. But…but our son, Danny, didn't. He couldn't. He was only five years old then, and he didn't have any fairy powers. Cosmo and I looked for him for years. But by now.. we've lost hope. We can only pray that he's alive out there somewhere and maybe someday, hopefully, we can meet him again."

"Wow." Timmy said, still in shock over the great loss his fairy godparents had experienced. "I- I had no idea… I'm sorry…But wait a second. You said he didn't have any fairy powers. Why is that? Don't all fairies have magical powers?"

"Actually, there are a few powerless fairies in the Fairy World though they're really rare. No one treats them any differently. If anything, all the other fairies respect them." Wanda answered.

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Respect them? Why's that?"

"Magic is useless against powerless fairies. That means that if you wished for something to happen to that fairy or use any other magic spells, it wouldn't work. I think thats actually pretty cool!" Cosmo smiled. Thinking about how awesome his son would have been put him in a good mood. Wanda smiled as well, knowing exactly what Cosmo was thinking.

"That does sound awesome!" Timmy shouted in delight. "I sure wished I could have met him."

Subconsciously, both Cosmo and Wanda reached from their wands and granted Timmy's wish without a second thought. Instead of the usual twinkle and soft light the wand gave off when it was used, this time the wand's glowed a bright, white light that enveloped Timmy's entire room.

The trio yelped in surprised as a black and white portal swirled into existence before their eyes and sucked them inside. Wherever they were going, they sure hoped there wasn't going to be any trouble.

* * *

This was just an idea that came to me, after I couldn't stop thinking about how similar Cosmo and Danny were. I'm not sure if a fanfic like this has been done before and if it does exist I assure you, I didn't know anything about it! Actually, if there is a fanfic like that, send me the link! I'd be happy to read it! xD

I hope you guys have liked it do far! Please remember to review to let me know what you think about it! xD Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Andddd.. here's the next chapter! Thank you guys for the awesome support and ideas you've showered me with! :D I really appreciate every review, favorite and story alert I get, so please continue to give me more! Thanks again to every who reviewed, favorited and story alerted! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! We're starting off with Danny this time! Yay~ :D **

**p.s. sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in advanced! ( I finished writing this at 6am -im serious- so really, you can't be too harsh with me about the errors ) **

* * *

Danny was trapped in darkness. The only source of light was three narrow bars on a metal wall in front of him. He sat down on the cold metal floor, hugging his legs close to his chest somewhat uncomfortably.

"Why'd they have to make these things so freaking small?" Danny muttered as he buried his head in his hands.

He sat there in silence for a couple more minutes, before he heard some shuffling coming from outside.

"Coast is clear Danny," he heard Sam whisper.

"Yeah dude. You can come out of there now," said Tucker while banging softly on the locker door.

Danny stood up and used his ghost powers to turn himself intangible; phasing harmlessly through the locker, and landed in front of his two best friends.

"Why didn't you guys just open the door?" Danny said with an annoyed expression.

Danny's eyes followed Tucker's finger as the techie gestured towards the locker door that had its handle broken clean off.

"Oh… nevermind," sighed Danny.

Sam and Tucker watched Danny comb a hand through his hair in frustration. The halfa let out an even bigger sigh, causing the two to shiver from his slightly colder breath.

"What was Dash's pointless excuse this time?" Tucker asked while starting to walk with Sam and Danny towards the school's entrance.

"I think it was a failed maths test," answered Danny impassively. "and a failed history test, _and_ a failed science test."

Sam crossed her arms over her chest in aggravation. "I can't believe he keeps taking out his anger over his own dumb mistakes on you! I've lost count of the number of times you've been stuck in a locker."

"You know I can't fight back, Sam." Danny gave her a knowing look. "I've gotta continue playing the 'I'm weak and a total loser' card or someone might eventually figure out about my secret. Its already a miracle how they don't recognize me in my ghost form! I mean, I look pretty much the same except for the jumpsuit, skin, hair and eye colour!"

Tucker let out a snicker. "I guess you're right! It's amazing how your parents haven't figured out that their own son is half ghost, considering that they're ghost hunters."

"Tell me something I don't know…" replied Danny sarcastically.

Sam placed a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Well, enough of all this gloominess-"

"Aren't you supposed to be all gloomy?" Tucker interrupted. Earning him a light punch from Sam. "OW!" he cried while holding his arm.  
"Anyways… just cheer up Danny! After all, tomorrow's your fifteenth birthday! Just think of all the cool things we're going to do. I'm sure we're going to have a blast." Sam exclaimed. Having no idea just how right she was going to be.

….

Danny waved goodbye to Sam and Tucker and walked the rest of the way home alone. The three agreed to meet in about two hours to start patrol, leaving Danny just enough time to take a shower and TRY to do his homework. Nah. He'll probably end up playing DOOM or something.

Danny suddenly felt a strange, yet familiar feeling of warmth tingle through his body, stopping him in his tracks. His ghost sense didn't go off, but he could definitely feel something 'not of this world' about it. The halfa couldn't describe it, but the feeling was tugging at his entire being, begging him to follow. So he ended up doing what any other curious teen would do. He followed it.

…..

Back to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda.

"Ugghh…" Timmy groaned, as he slowly blinked his eyes open and sit up. "What just happened?"

Wanda lifted herself off the ground and floated several inches above Timmy. "I have no idea Timmy. No wait! I do! You made a wish!" Wanda exclaimed with widened eyes.

"I did?" asked a clueless Timmy. "What was the wish again?"

"mmff mmff mmfmmf mm."

Timmy and Wanda looked around and found Cosmo with his head buried in the ground. The fairy yanked his head out of the dirt and dramatically took in a big gasp of air.

"AIR!" he yelled out loud and floated around in the air. "I've missed you! Where did you go?"

Timmy laughed while Wanda just rolled her eyes.

"Oh right!" Cosmo shook his head and stared at the two. "As I was saying before the ground so rudely interrupted me. Timmy! You said that you wished you could meet him!"

Wanda's eyes shone with hope and happiness. "That's right! You wished to meet Danny! But… that doesn't make any sense.. the wish should not have worked." Wanda's cheerful faded into confusion.

"You're talking about how Danny is a powerless fairy right?" Timmy asked. "You said that wishes and spells that were cast on him wouldn't work. So how come this wish did?"

Wanda floated a little higher and took in her surroundings. Somehow, she, Timmy and Cosmo were poofed here by that black and white swirling portal from earlier, and were now standing in an empty park. She could see a working fountain a few feet away to her right, and a set of swings a couple meters to her left.

She floated back down to Cosmo and Timmy. "Well, this park is empty, and Danny isn't here. Maybe the wish was only granted halfway? Though even I don't know how that's possible… It looks like the wish didn't take us directly to Danny, but we did end up in the town he's probably living in!" Tears began to well up in her eyes. "At least now we know he's alive, Cosmo!" Wanda yelled in pure joy and hugged her husband.

Cosmo took a little while to process what was happening, but when he finally figured it out he tightened the hug and nestled his chin on Wanda's head.

"YAYYY!" Cosmo suddenly shouted in glee. "I'm going to meet my son again!"

Timmy and Wanda laughed till their bellies hurt. Watching Cosmo as he flew around in circles and poofed up some confetti, tossing it up in the air.

Timmy's laughter came to a sudden halt when he heard some bushes rustling nearby. Wanda and Cosmo heard the commotion as well, and quickly transformed themselves into squirrels and ran up a tree.

When Timmy was sure his fairy godparents were safe and properly hidden, he turned his head around towards the sound of the rustling. Just in time to see a teen with black hair and crystal blue eyes emerged from the shrubbery; dressed in a white shirt that had a red oval in the middle, a plain pair of jeans and some sneakers.

The two simply stared each other for a moment before shaking themselves out of their shock. Simultaneously the two boys uttered the same word.

"Umm... Hi?"

* * *

**Please remember to review/favorite/story alert! Thanks guys, you're the best! xD Stay asterous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I promised to update about a week ago, but exams are coming up in about 2 weeks and I've hardly begun studying. :O Thank you all for being so patient though! And thank you for continuing to support me and the story! Your lovely reviews and favorites and alerts are what keep me going! :D**

**Without further ado.. on with the chapter! P.s. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

* * *

No matter what Danny did, he just couldn't shake off the weird, yet happy and nostalgic feeling he had suddenly felt on his way home from school. So now, instead of sitting at home in front of his computer playing video games like he usually did, he instead found himself traversing through trees and bushes in the Amity town Park.

It was definitely not how he had wanted to spend what little time he had to rest before patrol, but somehow Danny knew he just _had_ to follow the strange sensation. It was guiding him towards something important. He just knew it.

"Ow ow ow.." Danny whined every time a branch scraped him through his light blue jeans; that were slowly getting muddy and torn with every step he took.

'I really have no idea where this thing is guiding me, but it better be worth it.' Danny thought as he accidentally bonked his head on a low tree branch.

Already a little agitated, Danny pointed a finger at the branch and shot an ectobeam at it, causing it to explode into tiny little splinters. Quite satisfied with what he called 'payback', Danny continued forward only to trip over an exposed root and fall flat on his face.

'Could this day get any worse?' he thought before slowly lifting his head up off the ground.

To his surprise, the halfa could see bright flashes of green light illuminating the top of a couple of bushes about 10 feet away from him. Since his ghost sense wasn't acting up, he knew that a ghost wasn't responsible for whatever the strange light was, but that only made him even more curious.

As he continued to stare at the bushes, he heard loud laughter and saw what he swore was confetti being tossed through the air followed by more cheers and shouts of glee. Danny pushed himself up using his hands and got back up on his feet. The feeling was now pulling at him stronger than ever, and seemed to actually _want_ him to approach the light and laughter.

Danny began to walk forward but accidentally caught his sleeve on a nearby bush and caused it to rustle as he pulled at his sleeve. Immediately, the laughter, confetti and green flashing lights came to a halt. Not only that, but the mysterious 'feeling' that had been pulling Danny had suddenly vanished as well, leaving the halfa very confused.

When Danny finally managed to yank his shirt away from the bush, he made his way toward the direction he had last seen the light and eventually found himself standing near the exit of the park, where the fountain and swings were located but rarely used since the place was rumored to be haunted by ghosts. It wasn't though. Danny would know if it was.

From his position in the bushes, the ghost boy surveyed the area for any traces of confetti, or what could have cause the strange green light. He frowned when he found none. They had somehow mysteriously vanished and only thing he managed to find- well, only person he managed to find, was a small buck-toothed boy dressed in a pink shirt, and pink hat.

The two strangers simply stared each other for a moment before shaking themselves out of their shock. Simultaneously the two boys uttered the same word.

"Umm... Hi?"

...

There was an awkward silence as Timmy and Danny continued to stare at each other after their very strange greeting. Timmy was the first of the boys to break the silence though.

"Erm.. what are you doing in the bushes? You're kinda all messed up." Timmy asked as he took in the condition of Danny's clothes.

Danny tried to hide his nervousness with a smile. "Oh! Me? Well.. you see.. yesterday I came to the park to study with a couple of my friends but ended up losing some of my notes, so I came to look for them." Danny silently praised himself. He was getting good at lying since he had to constantly make up excuses to leave in the middle of classes and dinners in order to fight some ghost.

Timmy raised as eyebrow and gave Danny a questioning look, but decided not to pry any further. It was now Danny's turn to ask a question though.

"Hey, did you happen to see anyone else here? I heard people laughing and swear I saw confetti and lights shining just through the bushes earlier." the halfa asked the now wide-eyed pink hat wearing boy.

Just like Danny though, Timmy had gotten pretty good at lying too. Since he had to keep Wanda and Cosmo a secret from both his parents, and especially from Mr. Crocker. Timmy gave Danny an innocent smile before saying, "Nope! I just got here myself and was wandering around when you suddenly popped out of the bushes. I didn't see any other people or any green lights."

Though Timmy sure sounded genuine, Danny knew he was lying. It took a liar to know a liar after all. Danny was sure he never mentioned what _colour_ the light was, yet Timmy had just said that it was green. The halfa narrowed his eyes at the boy, but didn't question the boy any further. Everyone had their secrets. He definitely had quite a few of them himself.

Suddenly, two pretty large acorns fell on both Timmy and Danny's head. "OWWW!" the two exclaimed simultaneously while rubbing the top of their heads. Looking up, the boys noticed a green squirrel who had one hand gripped on the tree branch while the rest of its body was left dangling in the air. The squirrel must have somehow lost its balance and slipped off the branch and knocked down the acorns that had fallen on Timmy and Danny's head.

As the boys looked closer, they could also see a bright pink squirrel standing above the green one, desperately trying to pull it up. Timmy, Danny and the pink squirrel watched in horror as the green squirrel lost his grip and started falling from the tree; letting out a mixture of what sounded like a yell and a squeak.

Timmy and the squirrels began panicking, but Danny's composure and reaction time had gotten a lot better from all the ghost fighting. He jumped forward, and with outstretched arms caught the green squirrel just a few inches before it hit the ground. Danny fell flat onto his belly and let out a small groan, but held the squirrel securely, but not too tightly is his hands. After a few seconds, the halfa shook off the pain from the impact and slowly moved to sit on his knees.

Wanda (the pink squirrel) and Timmy both let out sighs of relief. Who knows what a fall like that could do to Cosmo who was already not completely right in the head. Timmy and Wanda looked at each other and shared a smile, before turning towards Danny who was beginning to loosen his hold on the squirrel.

Cosmo (the green squirrel), who lay in Danny's hands, wobbled a little with his head spinning around slightly in circles. Cosmo shook away his dizziness and looked up at his savior, Danny, who was staring back at Cosmo in awe. When Danny had seen the green squirrel up in the tree, he hadn't thought that the squirrel was _actually_ green. He thought it was just some trick of the light that caused its fur to take on the shade of the leaves, but it looked like that was not the case.

Cosmo and Danny stared into each other's eyes, and a feeling of nostalgia was exchanged between the two. Danny opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words, a blue wisp escaped his mouth.

"Oh no." Danny muttered out loud as a crash was heard not too far away, followed by evil laughter and people screaming in fear.

"W-what was that?" Timmy stuttered, wondering what had just happened. He chose to ignore the strange breath that he had seen coming out of Danny, and focused on the loud sound that had suddenly erupted through the air.

"It's just another ghost attack." Danny replied calmly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Well to him, it was.

"A ghost attack? Ghosts are real? ... COOL!" Timmy shouted out in amazement and Danny gave the boy a weird look.

"Yeah, well.. I'm just going to go now." Danny said while handing Timmy the green squirrel. "You better go run for cover too. Watch out for any green blasts and flying debris!" the halfa shouted before disappearing into the bushes.

Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo stood in silence. Staring in the direction where the strange, yet friendly boy had left to.

"Aww..." Cosmo moaned, while making a sad face. "I didn't get to thank him for rescuing me.."

Wanda changed back into a fairy and drifted down towards Cosmo and Timmy. "Cosmo, you're supposed to be a squirrel. You're not meant to be able to talk."

"Oh.. right..." replied Cosmo, before also changing into his fairy form. "Sooo.. are we going to run and hide now? The boy said we should."

"Are you kidding me?!" Timmy shouted in excitement at his two fairy godparents. "These are ghosts we are talking about! I wanna get up close and see some action!" he yelled before running towards the park exit.

"I guess we better follow him." Wanda sighed in annoyance.

"Ohhh! This sounds like fun!" Cosmo replied before speeding after Timmy, with Wanda following close behind.

* * *

**I didn't really proof read this chapter properly, so if there are any confusing parts, or grammar and spelling mistakes, please let me know and I'll edit it. :) I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon but like I said earlier, exams are coming soon and I've gotta study! O.O**

**Please remember to review, fav and story alert if you haven't! I seriously appreciate every one I get! Thank you for your support! :D And guys, remember to Stay Asterous!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I'm serious. None of my other stories have ever had a chapter this long. I'm going to try and make this a habit, so that you guys will get more out of each update. :D Hurray~ I've finished 3 out of 4 exams and am in a good mood, so that why you're getting this chapter early! **

**Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes in advance! This was a really long chapter so I'm pretty sure I won't be able to correct every single mistake and probably missed some things as well! **

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited, story alerted and reviewed! Thank you so so much! To know that people enjoy reading my story makes me sooo happy! xD Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! **

* * *

Timmy ran ahead and made it out of the park gates just as another blast shook the ground, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards onto the sidewalk. Wanda and Cosmo caught up with him a few seconds later and found him sitting frozen on the ground, his eyes wide with fascination and excitement as he stared at the sky.

"Timmy, are you alright?" Wanda asked in a concerned tone.

The buck-toothed boy simply nodded a yes, all the while never taking his eyes off the skies. The fairies followed his gaze, their eyes resting on two figures flying through the clouds and exchanging blasts of bright green energy. One clad in metal armor and had a flaming green Mohawk, while the other had snow-white hair and was dressed in a black and white jumpsuit. Both were engaged in a very heated battle, but anyone could see the one in the white hair was winning.

"Wow! Just like that strange black-haired kid said, they really are ghosts!" Timmy squealed in glee.

The two ghosts heard the boy's voice and stopped their fight to momentarily to look at him. Skulker turned his head to glance at Danny, his face slowly stretched into a wicked smile.

"Hmmm.. I know just how much you love to play hero, whelp. Let's see if you can make it this time!" He said, while pointing an armored arm at the defenseless Timmy and firing about a dozen missiles toward the pink-hatted boy.

Taken off guard by the sudden attack, Timmy went into panic mode and struggled to find his voice while the barraged of weapons headed right for him.

"Timmy! Quick, make a wish! Make a wish!" Cosmo screamed in panic.

The missiles closed in, and Timmy attempted to shield himself with his arms, though what good that would do he wasn't sure. Through an opening in his arms, Timmy watched in shock and amazement as the white-haired ghost from earlier zoomed at probably about 120mph, flying right past the missiles, and stopped just in front of him. The ghost stretched out his arms above him and created a bright green, glowing dome that protected Timmy as well as Cosmo and Wanda who also had their arms covering their heads in fear.

Timmy heard the ghost grunt in pain as the missiles made contact with the dome-shaped shield, but the ghost held it up nonetheless. Timmy stared at him in admiration, and saw a look of determination and confidence his hero's face.

As soon as the last missile hit, the white ghost took the opportunity to fly through the black cloud that had formed from the explosions from the destroyed missiles, and sent his own barrage of green energy at the metal ghost. When the metal ghost seemed weakened, the white ghost reached to his side and pulled out what Timmy thought looked a lot like a thermos but that must have acted as some ghost-capturing device, because the white ghost uncapped it and pressed a button releasing a bright blue light from the opening. He aimed the blue light at the metal ghost, which was engulfed in the light as soon as it hit and was promptly sucked into the thermos. The white ghost then capped the cover on top of it and twisted it shut, inevitably sealing the other ghost inside.

Timmy watched the white ghost let out a sigh of relief and then shifted his gaze on to Timmy. The boy grew slightly nervous as the ghost floated down towards him, but that nervousness immediately evaporated when the ghost began to smile at him.

"Hey kid, you okay?" the ghost asked Timmy who was now vibrating from excitement.

"Erm! Yes, ! You were awesome! I mean, THANKS!" Timmy practically shouted at the ghost's face.

The ghost looked taken aback for a moment, but his smile returned after he got over the boy's sudden outburst.

He laughed. "Good to know you're alright. Well, be more careful next time, okay?" The ghost reached down and ruffled Timmy's hair. He glanced up and finally noticed Cosmo and Wanda. He raised an eyebrow, but otherwise just left them alone since they seemed harmless weren't doing anything to endanger anyone.

"Anyways, bye kiddo!" He said and flew off into the clouds.

Timmy stared at his new hero. Sure the Crimson Chin was still his favorite comic book hero, but he'd never been saved by a real hero before. He turned to his godparents with a big smile on his face.

"Did you see that? That ghost just saved our lives! He's so cool! I've just got to know more about him!"

Before either Cosmo or Wanda could reply, Timmy ran off down the street in search of someone who could tell him exactly who his hero was. He ran around a corner and found a old lady sitting on a bench nearby feeding the birds in her motorized wheelchair.

"Excuse me!" he huffed out as he tried to regain his breath. He heard a small poofing sound and look into his shirt pocket to find Wanda and Cosmo as pink and green pencils. They smiled at him and waited for him to talk to the woman.

"Yes dearie?" the woman asked. "Do you need something?"

"Well I just wanted to know what was that ghost earlier? Oh! And also, why _are_ there ghosts in the first place and exactly where am I?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You don't know where you are? How did you get here then?"

Timmy quickly made up some lie in his head. Again, he did have a lot of practice. "My family and I came here in our caravan. We're travelling cross-country. Anyways, I feel asleep and when I woke up we were in this town. My parents left me a note saying that they went to the mall so I decided that I'd go explore. So… where am I?"

The woman seemed to buy it and smiled at Timmy. "Well lad, you're in Amity Park. As for the ghosts, Amity is the most haunted town in America. We get ghosts here all the time. And for your last question, I'm assuming you're asking about the white-haired ghost from earlier?"

Timmy nodded his head. "That's the one."

The woman's smile brightened. "That ghost is named Danny Phantom. He's known as both a hero as well as the public enemy number one in Amity. Though he has saved the town many times before, he's done many villainous things as well, like kidnapping the mayor and stealing." The woman paused for a moment to throw more breadcrumbs at the pigeons.

"I on the other hand, unlike many of the adults in Amity, believe that he's a hero. After all, no one has ever considered hearing his side of the story. Maybe he was forced to do all those crimes he committed. From what I have seen though, he's done so much more good than evil. The ignorant people of Amity keep having trouble to see past his mistakes."

For once in his life, Timmy actually listened intently to everything the old lady was saying. He nodded every couple of times to let her know that he understood everything being said.

"Thanks a lot, Miss." He smiled. "For taking your time to explain everything to me."

The woman let out a laugh. "Sweetie, just call me Whoopi! And it was no problem at all so don't you worry. I've got to be heading home now, so you make sure to return to your parents soon!" Whoopi said and started driving away.

"Alright! Thanks again!" Timmy yelled before the woman turned the corner. He walked back into the park and sat on the fountain, taking in all the information. He looked down at Cosmo and Wanda.

"Danny Phantom." He said with a smile.

"So do you think he's really a hero, Timmy? That lady did say that some people considered him a villain." Wanda asked.

"Of course he's a hero!" Cosmo said. "He saved our lives! We're still alive! Yaaaaay~" He cheered while spinning around in the air.

"Right on! Like the lady said, he could have just been wrongly accused for those crimes! But, I do still want to find out more about him." Timmy said, while staring at the setting sun. Wait, setting sun?

"Oh no!" Timmy yelled and stared down at his watch. "It's almost seven! Mom and dad are going to kill me! And Vicky's supposed to come over tonight! Guess I'll just have to find out more about Danny Phantom at home or something."

He turned to look at his godparents. "I wish we were back home in Dimmsdale!"

They held up their wand and in a twinkle of magic, were poofed safely back home.

….

Danny was flying home, feeling pretty exhausted from his fight with Skulker, and from saving the kid he was pretty sure he had told to run for cover but ended up there nonetheless. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost seven. So much for his resting time he thought with a sigh. He had to be out for patrol with Sam and Tucker in twenty minutes, which was just enough time to eat a quick dinner and have a shower.

Danny reached his house and phased through the roof, landing in his room.

"Danny, are you playing video games again? Come down! Dinner's ready!" Danny heard his mother, Maddie, call for him. He heard the thumping of footsteps on the stairs and waited for the door to his room to open. Maddie walked into her son's room and immediately back-pedaled as she took in her son's condition.

"Daniel James Fenton!" she yelled. Danny cringed. She just used his full name, and that meant that he was in biiiiig trouble.

"Can you explain to me why exactly you are covered in dirt and mud, _and _have parts of your clothes ripped apart?"

Danny looked at her with a confused expression. He opened his wardrobe mirror and was instantly shocked at what he saw, because all this time he really didn't find any time between the flashing lights in the forest, and the ghost fight to actually stop and take a look at himself.

To sum it all up, he was a complete mess. A thin layer of brown mud was spread across his face and arms, shirt and jeans probably from when he tripped and face-planted from earlier. His jeans were also torn at the knees, and there was a growing whole at the bottom or his now brown stained t-shirt. Why didn't that kid tell me I have so much dirt on my face? Danny thought as he turned back to look at his mother.

"Err mum. You see. I fell in some mud on the way back from school.. so its nothing really! I'll just go and take a shower now."

Suddenly Jack burst into Danny's room as well, equipped with the Fenton Creepstick, and began swinging it around in the air.

"I just heard everything! Are you sure it wasn't a ghost who pushed you, Danny? Those darn things are always causing nothing but trouble! When finally get my hands on them, I'm going to rip them apart molecule-."

"By molecule. "Danny cut Jack off and finished his sentence. "I know dad. You've said that like a million times already. And no, it wasn't a ghost that tripped me, it was a rock. And no, the rock was definitely not possessed. Now, if you guys would excuse me, I've got to go take a shower." Danny said while sidestepping past his parents.

He speed walked to the bathroom, shut and locked the door, thankful for having escaped anymore of his parent's questions. For now anyways.

"Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day." Danny thought as he got into the shower, and started washing off the mud. "After all, its my birthday! What could happen?"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEWWW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! 4 months flew by so fast, huh? hehe hehehe hehehhe heheh I'M SO SORRY for not updating sooner! T.T I've just been soo busy lately! Hope you guys will forgive me. Here's a new chapter as a peace offering. Enjoy~ x3**

**p.s. I did not re-read this. So if there are any mistakes, pls bear with it. I'll correct them later!**

* * *

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda poofed just outside of the Turner's household at just about 6.50pm. A whole 10 minutes before the devil herself arrived for another night of seemingly endless torture.

As Cosmo and Wanda flew up through Timmy's bedroom window, Timmy casually walked through the front door and entered his home. As he shut the door behind him, Timmy noticed a written piece of paper lying on the dining room table and let out a long sigh.

Why did it seem that his parents were out every single night? And why couldn't they just bring him along sometimes? Well, the reason why he had Cosmo and Wanda in the first place was because of his negligent parents.

Timmy strode over to the table, lazily picked up the paper and tried his best to make out the messy handwriting.

_Dear Timmy,_

_Gone out to fancy-dressed Samba night._

_Won't be back till around midnight._

_Vicky has called in sick, so another baby-sitter will be there around 7pm. _

_Stay safe. (and keep away from Dinkleberg!- Dad) _

_Love, Mom_

"Woo hooooooo!" yelled Timmy as he threw the paper in the air like confetti and proceeded to hop around the room in excitement. Seconds later there was a sudden puff of smoke, signaling the arrival of his fairygodparents.

"What's with all the shouting, sport?" Wanda asked a little worried while Cosmo just looked plain confused.

"Vicki's not coming over tonight! Who knew that monster babysitters could get sick! At least now we can do some proper research in peace. I've just got to know more about this Danny-" Timmy paused in his rant, his eyes slowly widening in realization.

"Omigosh, Cosmo, Wanda I forgot all about Danny! _Your_ Danny!" the boys face shone with guilt. "I was sooo caught up in the ghost fight and with Danny Phantom that I totally forgot all about your son.."

Timmy lowered his head to stare at the floor; his brown bangs covering his ocean blue eyes.

Cosmo and Wanda shared looks of understanding, then floated down and enveloped their godchild in a group hug. Timmy lifted his head in shock and confusion.

"Timmy, stop looking so gloomy!" said Cosmo as he moved to tighten the hug.

"Cosmo's right, Timmy," said Wanda with a gentle smile. "You know, if it weren't for your wish, we wouldn't have even known that Danny was still alive! If anything, we are very, very thankful to you."

Timmy raised his head slowly, but his face stretched into a small smile. "Let's go back to Amity tomorrow. It's a Saturday, so we can spend the whole day looking for him! Amity's not a very big city, we're bound to find Danny in no time."

"Thanks Timmy, but you don't have to waste you're entire day looking for Danny." Replied Wanda. "Cosmo and I can look for him while you spend your day with your friends."

"Are you kidding me?" Timmy shouted excitedly. "Danny is technically my fairygodbrother! Of course I'm helping you look for him and I'm not taking no for an answer." Timmy finished, crossing his arms defiantly.

Wanda laughed. "Okay, okay sport. We'd love for you to help us look for Danny."

While Wanda and Timmy laughed at each other, Cosmo was uncharacteristically tapping on his chin in deep thought.

"You know.." Cosmo suddenly said. "It would be such an amazing coincidence if we found Danny tomorrow."

"Really? Why?" Timmy asked.

"Well, it was the day the attack on Fairy World happened all those years ago." Cosmo replied with a sad smile. "The day we lost Danny."

... DUN DUN DUNNNNN

"Guys, I'm telling you, it was such a strange feeling!" Danny explained to his two best friends as they sat on a park bench taking a break from that night's ghost hunting.

So far the trio had stopped a mutated ghost rat from terrorizing the local cheese factory, caught 5 ghost blobs that were haunting homes in downtown amity and, unfortunately, listened painstakingly to the box ghost's ghostly rant before sucking him into the thermos for the thousandth time.

"Dude, so you're telling us you felt this weird force pull you towards the park where you eventually found some kid with a pink and green ghost following him, fought with skulker and ended up protecting the kid with the ghosts, and then left the kid with the GHOSTS!" Tucker shouted dramatically while waving his arms in the air.

"I've gotta agree with Tuck, Danny." Said Sam, with a quirked eyebrow. "I can't say I understand what the strange feeling was all about, but I can't believe you left some kid with two ghosts that could potentially hurt him."

Danny shook his head. "The ghosts the boy was with weren't doing anything, guys. Not causing destruction or plotting for world domination like the usual ghosts we meet." Danny explained. "They were just floating there. It even looked like they were trying to protect the kid. They're harmless, believe me."

Sam and Tucker stared at Danny, eventually causing the halfa to feel really uncomfortable.

"What?" asked a confused Danny.

"Well.." Sam began to answer. "Its just.. you sounded so confident. Like you are soooo sure these ghosts are harmless when this afternoon was supposedly the first time you've ever met them."

Danny thought about what Sam said, and it was true. He felt sooo sure that those two ghosts were good. Soo sure they wouldn't even hurt a fly. He couldn't explain it, even to himself, but he felt a sense of longing, nostalgia and dare he say it, love, the second he laid eyes on them.

Also, it wasn't the kind of love he felt whenever he was around Sam (though he refuses to admit it!), it was more of a parental love. The kind he got whenever he was around his mum and dad.

"I.. I don't know how to explain it, okay?" Danny replied after a few silent minutes. "I just.. I just know."

Both Tucker and Sam stared at him, till the goth eventually let out a sigh. "Well, if you're sure… we trust you." She finished with a smile while Tucker nodded beside her.

"Thanks, guys." Danny said shyly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, lets call it a night." The tecko geek suggested while letting out a loud yawn. "I don't think Skulker's going to be attacking tonight since he's still in the thermos you caught him in this afternoon, and it looks like the ghosts has quieted down."

"Yeah, you deserve your rest Danny. It's your birthday tomorrow after all. You're going to need to be ready for the crazy stunts your parents are probably going to make you do at your party."

Tucker and Sam laughed at the look of sheer horror on Danny's face.

"Oh no.. I really do NOT want to bob for ghost apples again. I swear I still have their bite marks somewhere on my leg."

Tucker pat Danny's back for comfort. "Dude, good luck. You're seriously going to need it."

"Thanks, Tuck.." Danny sighed. "Well, I guess you're right. I'll try to get some sleep in, but what if another ghost attacks tonight?"

"Leave that to us. And before you say anything," Sam said while Danny was in midst of opening his mouth. "Tucker and I will be sure to be careful, and will call you if things get bad okay?"

Danny frowned but knew he was beaten. There was no way he could win against Sam when she was serious about something.

"Okay fine, but promise me you guys will get to bed no later then 2am. I'm used to late nights but I'd appreciate just a few extra hours of sleep. I'll take care of any ghosts that attack after that."

Tucker and Sam nodded and waved goodbye to Danny before the halfa flew home and phased through the ceiling into his bedroom.

He fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow and surprisingly, slept till 6.30am till his ghost sense went off.

"That's a new record." Danny chuckled. "7 hours of uninterrupted sleep. Maybe today really is going to be a great day."

* * *

Yes, I know not a lot happened in this chapter :/ But I'm looking forward to the next chappie! It's Danny's Birthday! Everyone pls wish him Happy Birthday! LOL :P

Anyways, thanks for all the review, favs and story alerts! I appreciate every one of them, so pls keep them coming! I love hearing from you guys!

P.s. I'm thinking of looking for a beta. I think I need one, cause truthfully I'm slowly losing inspiration for this story. So guys, pls suggest some ideas! I don't know whether to keep this a simple Danny finds Cosmo and Wanda story, or introduce Vlad in and cause some mayhem.

Thanks for supporting me guys! As always, Stay Asterous!


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't even wanna know how long its been since the last update :/ I'm sorry to all you readers but I have been seriously busy lately. Technically, I shouldn't even be posting this because I have exams for the next 3 weeks, but I felt that I've been keeping you guys waiting for a long time. So here in the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**p.s. I now have a beta! the wonderful, the magnificent, Dragonian Master! (this chapter was un-beta'd though :P) Just thought I'd let you guys know :D**

* * *

Danny had just stopped another ghost attack and was on his way home, flying at breakneck speed. He prayed that his parents had not yet barged into his room to wake him up with another Birthday surprise, just like they did every morning on this day of year. Though he guessed it couldn't be called a 'surprise' anymore since he knew exactly what they were going to do.

It was the usual: his father jumping onto the bed like a little kid, almost crushing Danny under his monstrous weight (fudge is not exactly the healthiest thing to eat), while his mother and sister smiled brightly and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

Danny usually didn't like mushy stuff like hugging, (which boy ever does?) but today he always made an exception. And though he refused to admit it, he enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by the ones he loved. They made him feel… safe. And seemed to chase away all his worries and stress accumulated from all the ghost hunting, school and life in general. Compared to other kids his age, Danny knew he had overenthusiastic, slightly eccentric parents and a way too overprotective and psychoanalyzing sister, but he loved them all the same.

He wouldn't change them for the world.

Danny shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'Since when have I gotten so mushy?' he thought to himself.

He couldn't help but wonder though…

What if his parents ever found out about his ghost half? Would they still feel the same way? What if they considered him ectoplasmic scum and continued to hunt him down until eventually…

No. Not today. He could not think about such depressing things today. Today was supposed to be a happy day. It washis special day, and nothing was going to ruin it for him.

Except maybe the ghosts. They always ruined everything. Well, the bad ones did anyway. Danny prayed they wouldn't give him too much trouble, but when have they ever _not_ given him trouble?

Danny phased through his bedroom ceiling right above his bed and transformed back into Danny Fenton, still wearing his pajamas. He quickly dove under the covers and feigned sleep, waiting in anticipation for his parents to burst into his room at any second.

Danny waited.

And waited….

And waited some more.

The longer Danny waited, the more confused he grew. He poked his head out from under his sheets and peeked at his alarm clock. 'It's 9am! They usually rush in here about 8.30am. What's taking them so long?' the halfa thought.

'Maybe I should check out what's going on. Maybe they overslept or something.' Danny pushed off the covers and was about to hop out of bed when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Umm.. come in?" Danny answered uncertainly.

That was weird... his parents _never_ knocked. Even on normal days. They usually just barged in, threatening to tear the door off his hinges and give him a near heart attack in the process.

The door slid open slowly with a soft creak, as Maddie and Jack made their way soundlessly into Danny's room. A look of worry and nervousness replaced their usual happy, carefree smiles.

"Hi mom. Dad. Is something wrong?" Danny frowned.

His mother and father came to rest on his bed and let out simultaneous sighs.

"Danny.." his mother began. The brims of her eyes were beginning to wet with tears. "There's something we need to tell you."

For a second, Danny froze with fear. Did his parents finally find out he was half-ghost? Is that why there were so upset? What was he going to do? At least it looked like they weren't about to capture or start shooting at him just yet.

His mother reached over to placed her slender hand onto Danny's thigh. Danny stiffened. "Honey.. I know this is going to be hard for you to take in.."

Huh? Oh.. so his parents still hadn't discovered his secret yet. Otherwise, why would _he_ be the one finding it hard to take in? Obviously he would know if he was half-ghost.

Danny let loose a small sigh of relief, which went unnoticed by his parents. He shook his head and continued to listen to his mother.

"..but your turning 15 today and we thought it was time to let you know." She finished. A single tear escaped her amethyst eyes.

Danny was taken aback. His mother _never_ cried. Not unless she was very, very upset. Whatever was happening, it must be really important.

Danny placed his hand over his mom's and squeezed her hand. "What's wrong? What is it I need to know?"

Maddie turned to Jack for help. She didn't think she could say another word without bursting into tears. Jack wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders in comfort before looking at Danny with sad-filled eyes.

"Son... we're not your real parents."

. . . .

What?

"Wha.. what do you mean you're not my real parents!? Am I adopted?" Danny asked stunned, his eyes wide with shock as his brain tried desperately to process the situation.

"Not exactly." His father answered, making the halfa even more confused.

"You see," Jack continued. "about 10 years ago, on this very day in fact, we found you in a weird space-ship looking thing while we were walking through the park looking for ghosts. At first we thought you were some kind of alien or something, but you looked so human we couldn't believe it. We took you home and checked you over; ran some DNA tests, X-rays, all sorts of other tests but found nothing inhuman about you."

Danny snorted internally. 'Do any of those tests now and you wouldn't get the same results.' he thought briefly. Danny shook himself out of his thoughts, 'Focus, idiot!' he scolded himself.

By now, Maddie was crying softly beside her husband, who continued speaking."We have no idea how you got there, Danny, or who your real parents are, but we decided to take you in as our own." Jack smiled sadly. "And we just wanted to let you know son, that no matter what, we love you."

Maddie nodded her head furiously while trying to hold back her tears. She lunged at Danny and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "D-danny, w-we're so sorry for k-keeping this secret from you for so long. It was mostly my fault. I was selfish." His mom sniffled.

"Maddie, its not your-" Jack began to retort but maddie put a finger to his lips to silence him. He nodded softly and motioned her to continue.

"…. I was scared that if you ever found out the truth, you would leave us." Danny's eyes widened. How could his mother even think something like that?

He squeezed his mother's hand in his tighter and looked at the both firmly.

"Stop. Stop, saying stuff like you think I would leave you guys, because I would NEVER do something like that!" His parent's eyes widened. Maddie covered her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"But.. aren't you surprised? Angry? We've been lying to you all this while, Danny." The woman said, her voice slightly quivering.

"Of course I'm surprised, but why would I ever be angry? You might not the people who gave birth to me, but you guys are still my parents. You raised me, took care of me, loved me! And that's all I care about."

Jack and Maddie were overwhelmed with happiness. They lunged forward and wrapped Danny tightly in their arms. Danny was a little surprised at first at the unexpected action, but eventually squeezed back. They just stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each others company till the heard the sound of Danny's door creaking open.

"Hey…" Jazz said softly, peeking her head in. "Don't I get to join the group hug too?"

"Jazz.. you knew too, didn't you?" Danny asked with a small smile.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. One, you can't hide anything from me…"

"_Anything_. " she stressed. Obviously hinting about his half-ghost side. "and two, I was like, 7 when mom and dad found you so of course I would know."

Danny face-palmed. "Oh. Right."

Maddie, Jack and Jazz laughed at Danny's cluelessness, while the halfa blushed in embarrassment. After they quieted down, Maddie released her hand from Danny's to fish something from her hazmat suit pocket.

Danny watched with curiosity as she brought out a small, metal box about the side of an apple.

"What's that?" Danny asked as his eyes examined the box.

Maddie reached out and placed it in Danny's open hands. Danny looked up at her and Maddie nodded her head as a sign for him to open it.

Danny lifted the cover of the box and took a lot inside.

It was a gold, star shaped necklace, which shone a weird combination of green and pink when held up near light. He felt a strong sense of nostalgia as lifted it up from the box and dangled it in front of his face.

"We found it in the rocket you were in." said Jack while pointing at the piece of jewellery. "We think its yours and must have fallen off your neck while you were inside it."

Danny turned the necklace on its over and noticed his name, 'Danny', in cursive writing sketched on its back.

"Oh, so you knew my name was Danny because of this necklace." The halfa stated to which his parents nodded yes.

"How come I don't remember anything about my past?" he asked with a frown. "I've always wondered why I could never recall anything about myself before I was 5."

Maddie sighed. "You had a concussion when we found you in the rocket. Your father and I believe that is what caused the amnesia but we can't be too sure."

"Maybe a ghost took away your memories!" Jack suddenly blurted out.

Danny chuckled and shook his head as Jazz and Maddie rolled their eyes.

"Dad, ghosts aren't the cause for everything you know.." Jazz sighed. "I swear, every conversation in this family always ends up leading back to something ghost related."

Jack didn't seem bother by his daughters comment. "Well you never know Jazzykins! Who knows what kind of bad things those ecto menaces might be planning!"

* * *

In an unknown location very far away..

"I say, it has been a rather long time since we've caused any mischief. I think its time we say good day to some old chaps." said a voice with a heavy british accent.

A second voice answered a few seconds after, "Why, that sounds like its gunna be a hoot!"

Looks like ghosts weren't the only creatures who could be up to no good.

* * *

Good? Bad? Weird? :O

Please leave a review to let me know how you feel about the story so far! :D

Till next time guys, Stay Asterous!


End file.
